1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a striker attachment construction and more particularly to a striker attachment construction suitable for a striker used in a lock for a container box provided in an automotive vehicle in particular, such as a glove box in the case of an instrument panel or a console box in the case of a console or a container box in the case of a door trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Application No. 52-27015, a striker is fixedly attached to a designated member by means of two screws via screw receiving holes formed in the striker. The screw receiving holes are elongate so as to permit a limited movement of the striker for adjustment if necessary. In attaching the striker, a worker has to use his one hand to set the striker in position while using his other hand in manipulating a tool for tightening the screws. Besides he has to adjust the position of the striker under this condition. Therefore, the work is complicated and cannot be automated since the striker can not be temporarily fixed.